


Fear

by N0ble0ak



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i hate toads idk why im writing this, starring: toad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/pseuds/N0ble0ak





	Fear

Librom holds out the toad towards his partner. The toad looks over at him and croaks, it’s throat extending. Magusar stiffens and leans slightly away from it. “Yes, it’s nice, I get the point.” Something about the way Magusar was acting left Librom amused… and slightly curious. Could he possibly be afraid of toads? He decides to test this theory by taking another step forward and holding the toad out towards his partner. “Do you want to hold it?” He asks, innocently. “Absolutely not. Put it down already.” Librom starts to lean down towards the grass but Magusar quickly lifts his feet up onto the chair and scolds him. “Not here! Farther away!”

Librom has to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from laughing. However, he’s sure the amusement is plain to see on his face. “Why not? It would just hop away.” Magusar was not amused at all. If anything he was starting to get annoyed. “It’s too close. Have it go somewhere else.” Now Librom couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face. He had to ask, he was the type to ask these sort of blunt questions anyways. “Are you afraid of toads?” Magusar looked up at him incredulously before a frown made its way onto his face. “Don’t be ridiculous. We fight monsters far more terrifying. A creature as small as that doesn’t scare me.” He huffs, crosses his arms, and turns away from his partner.

Once more Librom holds the toad out towards him. He guessed the movement from the corner of his eye must have startled him because suddenly Magusar flinched and raised his right arm, but before he could summon any magic the chair began to tilt and fall backwards as he let out a startled yelp. Now, Librom did feel a little bad about this, but this time he couldn’t contain his laughter. Toad in hand and head tilted towards the evening sky, he began to laugh until he could hardly breathe. After that incident Magusar wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of the night. Librom didn’t regret it though.


End file.
